


Day 6 - Not so little

by little_dhampir



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, Kinktober Day 6 - Size Difference, M/M, Making Out, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Liam wants to prove Theo that he is not little.





	Day 6 - Not so little

**Author's Note:**

> I had to take a break from posting/writing Kinktober cause real life happened (laptop broke, internet stopped working, Uni started again and so on) but I am trying to get back to a prompt per day (I am actually trying for 2 prompts per day so I can make up for lost time).
> 
> This is unbated as usual ;)

Most of the time Liam didn't mind being smaller than nearly all of his friends. He had always been the smallest one, even back in kindergarten. Sure, sometimes he would have liked people to not literally look down on him but that was just the way it was. Plus what he lacked in size was made up by his personality. And his anger.

After pushing him around once or twice, thinking him an easy target, the kids at school had soon learned their mistake. Nobody was as hell bent on beating someone up as someone who had been called tiny and cute one too many times. So Liam’s reputation as a brutal shit had been enforced. At least until he had been turned into a werewolf.

One might think the opposite would be true but somehow, despite his increase in lacking anger control, he had become the puppy of the group; younger, smaller, cuter than the rest of the pack. And yes, sometimes he enjoyed being called that, but he definitely did not enjoy it coming from Theo.

Liam was pretty sure Theo only called him all those belittling names to piss him off and it worked, often ending with both of them fighting and punching each other in the face.

Or kissing each other. Like they were doing now. Liam wasn't sure how they had ended up like this, one minute they had been yelling, their claws and teeth exposed and eyes shining yellow in the moonlight and now they were, well pretty much humping each other against Liam’s bedroom door.

The young werewolf could feel the door handle poking him in the back but was too busy tasting Theo's lips to truly notice it. For someone who had so little experience, Theo was a phenomenal kisser. Just the tiniest touch of Theo's lips against his could turn Liam on like nothing else did. Liam opened his mouth a bit more, hoping Theo would understand and do the same. Their tongues brushed against one another and Liam could taste a bit of blood still left from earlier when he had broken Theo's nose. Again. Liam moaned, the sound getting lost in Theo's mouth.

The older chimera broke the kiss and smiled against Liam’s mouth before moving lower, pressing kisses against Liam’s jaw and neck. Liam was getting lost in the pleasure of the other boy’s kisses. His heart was beating fast and he could smell his own arousal; Theo must smell it too. But he wasn't the only one; despite acting cool, Theo's chemosignal gave him away; he too enjoyed making out quite a bit.

“A few kisses is all it takes to make my little wolf crazy,” Theo suddenly said, his voice sounding loud in the quiet of the room. His words were accompanied by a smirk and Liam was back to wanting to punch him.

“I am not little,” he crawled. Theo only raised an eyebrow, as if that would convince the werewolf. The height difference between them wasn't super drastic but it was noticeably.

“I am NOT!” Liam nearly shouted and pushed the chimera away with an annoyed look on his face, earning him an amused laugh. Taking a step closer again Liam pushed Theo a second time, with a bit more force to prove his point. Theo clearly hadn't expected Liam to push him that hard, the back of his legs collided with the bed frame. A surprised sound left Theo's lips as he ungracefully landed on Liam’s bed.

This time Liam laughed. Looking at the other boy sprawled on his sheets he came up with an idea. Without thinking about it too much he leaped in Theo's lap, pushing Theo's body further down and kissed him again. His hands were cradling Theo's face and his tongue was pushing against the other boy’s lips, asking to be let in. Theo opened his mouth willingly, his hands lying still next to his body.

Liam couldn't get enough of him; if he could, he never would stop kissing Theo. Their tongues brushed against each other and both boys couldn't stop making needy noises, which got lost in the other boy’s mouth. Their lips were swollen and slightly bloody, both boys too lost in passion to mind their fangs coming out.

Theo's erection was pressing against Liam’s thigh, making the other one chuckle.

“Who is going crazy over a few kisses now,” he asked, sitting back a bit.

Looking down on the older boy, he could clearly see Theo's heated gaze and could hear his heart beating wildly, even without his werewolf hearing.

“You like that. Me on top,” he realised. A slight blush was slowly creeping onto Theo's cheeks. With a swift move Liam removed his top, enjoying how Theo's eyes followed the movement.

“Oh yeah, you like that.” He moved his hands down Theo's still clothed chest, reaching the seam as he said: “Guess I'll have to show you now, how little little I am.”

He leaned down again to kiss the chimera, his hands trying to push the t-shirt up, to expose some hot skin. Theo broke the kiss to lift his upper body a bit and remove his t-shirt.

“What if I do?” he smirked, still mostly in control despite having the younger werewolf press him against the sheets. Liam would wreck him till those annoying, but somehow sexy, smirk left his face.

Leaning them both down again, pressing their exposed skin against one another, Liam bit Theo's bottom lip, drawing some blood. The older boy moaned. Liam licked the bloody lip, tasting it before he left Theo's mouth to press kisses against his jaw, neck and slowly wandered towards his collarbone. 

Theo's skin was hot and Liam could feel his heart beat rapidly as if it tried to escape Theo's ribcage. He kissed the place the heartbeat was the strongest, trying to convey with his body what he wasn't quite ready to say aloud. He left his lips there for a second, looking up at Theo's face to witness the look in Theo's eyes. Passion was fighting with something softer before he closed them, trusting Liam not to hurt him. 

That trust was heady for Liam, touching him and turning him on like nothing else. To distract himself from the onslaught of emotions he buried his face against Theo's chest again, experimentally liking a nipple. Theo let out a soft groan; one of his hands coming up to bury itself in Liam’s hair and press him closer. A tiny smile appeared on Liam’s face as he realised how much Theo liked it. 

This time Liam bit the nipple, using his whole mouth to play with it and watch Theo squirm underneath him. He moved to the other one, treating it in the same fashion. He could feel goosebumps rising on Theo's skin, the mix of his hot mouth and the cold air must be intoxicating. Liam started using his hand as well, toying with both nipples for a few minutes, listening to Theo's husky moans. He wasn't exactly loud, Theo never was in bed, but he was making enough noise for Liam to know how much he enjoyed it.

As much as Liam loved to stay in this position, it wasn't all he had hoped for. Slowly he let his lips glide lower, biting Theo's abs while doing so. He nuzzled the trail of hair under Theo's belly button till he reached Theo's jeans and his boxer shorts peeking out. For a second he pressed his face against Theo's clearly visible erection, the smell of Theo's lust strong despite the jeans that were still in the way.

Liam sat back up and after their eyes met in a heated look, stood up to open his own jeans. He let them drop down together with his underwear, getting them stuck for a second before he realised he was still wearing his trainers. A short laugh made him look up again, in time to witness Theo kicking his own shoes off before lifting his hips to get rid of the rest of his clothing.

Liam quickly bent down to do the same before he walked over to the table next to his bed. Opening the top drawer he took some lube and a condom with him. Theo reached for them but Liam only shook his head. He planned on taking Theo apart, not the other way around like their previous times. His eyes caught Theo's and he half asked, half demanded: “turn around.”

They both knew that Liam would back off if Theo didn't want to switch but instead of saying no, the Chimera licked his lips and turned over. He had a beautiful backside. The moon shining through the window illuminated his smooth skin and for a moment Liam could do nothing but stare, his eyes linger on Theo's ass. There was a light dusting of hair on his legs. As if feeling Liam’s eyes on him, Theo moved his hips a bit and turned his head towards Liam.

“Do you plan to just keep standing there staring or do you plan to fuck me.”

There it was again, that damn smirk. Liam’s knees hit the bed as he crawled towards Theo, bracketing his upper legs between his own. He could feel Theo shuddering underneath him as he started pressing kisses on Theo's back. He could see Theo's hands grabbing the pillow as another moan left his lips. In this position Liam’s hard dick was nestled against Theo's ass; the soft and warm globes inviting him to push in.

Theo must have thought the same, as he started pushing back, aligning their bodies perfectly. Liam knew Theo was desperate and so was he, all this time focussing on the Chimera had left the young werewolf hard and aching.

Theo handed him the lube, which Liam had dropped on the bed earlier, a silent invitation to go further. Liam took it, smearing some of the wetness onto his fingers. He sat back again, the non sticky hand guiding Theo up so he would be on all fours. His other hand slowly pushed in between Theo's cheeks, slightly touching his hole for the first time.

Theo's whole posture was a bit stiff but Liam tried to relax him a bit before pushing against his hole, one finger slowly entering. After moving that finger around a bit he added a second one, scissoring them to open Theo further up.

“Liam,” Theo said impatiently as Liam pushed finger number three in.

“Stop complaining, I don't want to hurt you. You do realise I am bigger than three fingers.”

Theo turned his head around, a smirk on his face; Liam clearly could see a sarcastic remark forming on his lips and pushed his fingers in deep to shut him up, pressing down on his prostate. Theo cried out and Liam had to chuckle. 

After pumping in and out again a few more times, he deemed Theo as ready as he could be. He grabbed the condom, slowly opened it so he wouldn’t rip it, his claws slightly protruding from his fingers. Putting it on Liam pressed closer to Theo again, his dick lying between the chimera’s cheeks.

“Ready?” he asked, making sure that Theo was still okay with this; no matter how annoyed he sometimes was with the other boy he knew how little control Theo had had in the past about what happened to his body, so he would never do anything like that without explicit consent.

“Hurry up,” was all Theo said, pushing back a bit to get his point across. Liam did. 

He started pushing in, trying to go as slow as possible so he won’t accidentally hurt Theo. He knew from experience how overwhelming and slightly painful the first few moments were. Soon he was all in, his pubs hitting Theo’s cheeks. The chimera made a small sound as he dropped his head on the pillow.

“Guess I am not so little now,” Liam couldn’t help but say, waiting for Theo to adjust before starting to move again. The tight heat was driving Liam crazy already and he was unsure how the hell he wasn’t supposed to come right away.

After a minute he cautiously started to move, the feeling of Theo surrounding him like that was amazing. His thrusts became harder and faster with each time he pushed in. Theo bit down on the pillow, unable to control the noises spilling from his hips. Liam knew he was hitting Theo’s prostate, tried to give the chimera as much pleasure as possible during his first time bottoming.

Liam himself was growling, his yellow eyes trained on Theo’s body, which was shaking with what Liam hoped was lust and not pain. Reaching around, his hand found Theo’s hard dick, leaking precome onto the bed sheets. Theo cried out when Liam finally touched him, his whole body moving in time with Liam’s. They created the perfect rhythm, the push and pull of their bodies bringing them both closer to orgasm.

Theo was the first one to come. Liam could both feel and hear it as Theo screamed his name and wetness hit his hand. Feeling Theo fall apart under him was too much. With Theo’s name on his lips, he spilled inside the other boy, his orgasm hitting him hard.

After a few deep breaths Liam was pulling out and quickly removing the condom before he dropped down on the bed with Theo. Their heartbeats were still going fast but somehow in sync as the younger werewolf cuddled against the chimera’s chest. Theo must have turned around while Liam was busy throwing the condom towards the direction of the dust bin.

“You okay?” Liam asked once he managed to make his voice work again. He nuzzled the underside of Theo’s jaw, breathing in the scent of sweat and satisfaction.

“Yeah,” Theo replied before that damn smirk appeared again. “Guess I am no longer allowed to call you little.” Liam only snorted.


End file.
